Truly Madly Deeply
by stillewolfie
Summary: Kita semua tahu kalau Agatsuma Zenitsu sangat mencintai Kamado Tanjirou. #zentanweek2019 #day6 — AR. Semi-M. Tanjirou/Zenitsu.


**Normal POV**

Kisah ini bermula di pagi yang mulai mengintip.

Lampu-lampu temaram di sudut ruangan masih menyala, menandakan bahwa ruangan itu terdapat seseorang telah menempatinya. Tidak terlalu besar, sederhana, namun nyaman ketika kau mencoba untuk menyesuaikan—berbentuk persegi disertai dengan lantai _tatami_ yang lembut. Aroma khas rempah-rempah menaungi ruangan menjadi ciri khas yang seketika dapat membuatmu lelah dan mengantuk. Sudah jelas dari deskripsi yang kukatakan, tempat yang sedang kujelaskan ini adalah sebuah kamar tidur.

Kamar tersebut berada di lokasi terpisah dengan ruang utama, sehingga privasi dapat tersimpan rapat-rapat tanpa merasa takut apabila terbongkar. Jadilah, tempat tersebut bisa dijadikan destinasi yang cocok apabila kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia dan menantang. Selain tempat beristirahat, kamar dari Kamado Tanjirou juga dijadikan sebagai tempat refleksi—hingga para _kakushi_ yang dulunya ditugaskan untuk membuat kamar ini juga membangun sebuah taman lokal di luar kamar, berharap bahwa sang pemilik bisa memanfaatkan segala fasilitas dengan sangat baik.

Nah sekarang, ayo kita lihat—pelan. Jangan berisik, ya.

Keheningan yang begitu memabukkan masih terasa di sana. Deru napas yang saling bersentuhan, kulit saling bertubrukan dengan maksud saling menghangatkan, serta tangan yang saling bertaut tampak terlihat di _futon_ besar di tengah ruangan. Mereka berada di kasur yang sama, berbagi selimut yang sama, serta tidur saling berhadapan.

Malam yang indah, malam yang tenang.

Tetapi, karena cicitan burung pipit yang kebetulan lewat di luar kamar membuat salah satu telinga bergerak secara liar. Akibat dianugerahi sebuah kelebihan, tidak asing lagi apabila Agatsuma Zenitsu bisa terbangun begitu mudah di pagi hari karena sebuah suara. Tidak lama, ia pun membuka mata pelan-pelan. Mengerjap lucu, hal pertama yang mata emas lihat adalah dada bidang milik seseorang. Dia berada di pelukan seorang pria yang amat dirinya kenal. Kemudian, perlahan Zenitsu melirik ke atas, di mana terdapat wajah Kamado Tanjirou yang masih bernapas teratur, menutup mata—tertidur begitu damai, menjelajah ke alam mimpi.

Zenitsu kembali mengerjap, dia masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Namun ketika rasa dingin menggelitiki punggungnya, dengan segera pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu meringsut mendekat ke tubuh Tanjirou yang belum tersadar. Entah pemilik dari Napas Matahari telah terbangun atau belum, secara refleks tangan yang memeluk kembali mengunci badan Zenitsu yang telanjang dengan erat; bermaksud melindungi dari segala hal yang membuat Pillar Petir merasa tidak nyaman.

Zenitsu tahu, ini masih pagi. Ia yakin satu miliar persen bahwa matahari belum menunjukkan eksistensi. Sejujurnya, seluruh bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa sakit, seperti retak dalam arti melankolis. Di malam sebelumnya, Tanjirou mengundang Zenitsu ke kediamannya karena Pillar Matahari baru saja menuntaskan misi panjang selama dua minggu lamanya. Mereka saling merindukan, mereka saling mencemaskan, mereka saling mengucap cinta. Jangan heran setelah itu apabila Tanjirou menarik lengan Zenitsu dan memaksa pemuda itu berbaring di sana dan menciuminya liar hingga mereka melakukan sesi cinta tanpa sebuah alas.

Beruntunglah saat di pertengahan, ketika Pillar Matahari nyaris merobek pakaian bawahnya, Zenitsu sempat menyadarkan Tanjirou bahwa dirinya kedinginan. Hingga saat itu dengan sabar dan memutuskan untuk mengalah, Tanjirou sempat menunda semuanya dan menarik _futon_ bergabung bersama mereka.

Lalu mereka lanjut hingga berjam-jam sampai Zenitsu tepar, nyaris tidak sadar—hampir pingsan. Dia biarkan Tanjirou bertindak sesukanya. Membiarkan bercak merah di leher, dada, perut, hingga ke pangkal pahanya. Mencium bibirnya sampai bengkak, dan mengigiti seluruh bagian tubuh Zenitsu karena gemas. Pemuda berambut pirang tidak bisa menolak ketika Tanjirou mulai bermain ganas; karena dari situ jugalah pemilik Napas Petir merasa dirinya begitu diharga sekaligus dicinta oleh sang pahlawan.

Hanya saja suara dari burung-burung di luar sana membuat Zenitsu cemberut, agak kesal karena ia tidak bisa melanjutkan tidur. Telinganya terlalu tajam, bahkan ia mampu mendengar suara-suara yang tidak terlalu berguna. Karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan terduduk. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, ia melamun. Rambut pirang tampak berantakan karena berkali-kali dielus dan diciumi oleh pemuda di sebelahnya, leher menuju pangkal perut memiliki bekas merah menandakan betapa panas kegiatan mereka tadi malam. Zenitsu melirik Tanjirou yang masih tertidur, dengan malu-malu ia menarik selimut _futon_ yang sampai sebatas dada pemuda itu—berharap suhu rendah di pagi yang indah ini tidak menembus kulit dari pemilik Napas Matahari. Pelan, tidak bersuara, dan menjauh, Zenitsu merangkak menuju pakaian terdekat dan menggunakan benda itu agar bisa melindunginya dari fenomena dingin yang mencekam. Kembali, Zenitsu lagi-lagi merangkak dan mendekati sang pangeran dengan kedua mata tertutup. Dia mencium luka di dahi milik Tanjirou, mengucapkan kalimat 'selamat pagi' tanpa berniat membangunkan pemuda itu.

Dari semua tingkah yang sudah kusebutkan, kita semua tahu kalau Agatsuma Zenitsu sangat mencintai Kamado Tanjirou.

.

.

.

**TRULY MADLY DEEPLY**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Truly Madly Deeply by stillewolfie**

**Tanjirou K. & Zenitsu A.**

OOC, AR, shounen-ai, typos, etc.

.

.

**Dedicated** For **TanZen** (**Tan**jirou & **Zen**itsu) **Week 2019**

**d**ay vi – _sunrise_

.

.

Zenitsu telah terbangun sepenuhnya. Dia mengambil karet di meja terdekat dan mengikat setengah dari helai rambut yang lurus bagaikan emas.

Di luar masih pagi, gelap, remang-remang, dan berisik. Tetapi ia tahu bahwa matahari sebentar lagi akan terbit. Melirik Tanjirou sekali lagi, berharap cemas kalau Pillar Matahari tidak akan terbangun dalam waktu sebentar, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang membatasi ruangan dengan taman. Menggeser pelan-pelan, teratur, dan berhati-hati, ia melirik dari celah yang sedikit terbuka.

Ah, ternyata benar.

Matahari telah terlihat, menandakan hari baru akan datang.

Angin pagi berhembus, membuat mata Zenitsu seketika tertutup.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menjauh dari kamar dan duduk di teras, menikmati aroma cengkeh yang menguar dari taman. Suara bambu air yang bergerak, burung pipit yang bernyanyi di udara, katak yang bersuara, serta hangatnya sinar mentari di ujung sana membuat Zenitsu merasa tenang. Tubuh dibuat rileks, otak berusaha santai, dan ia pun mencoba untuk bermeditasi dalam keadaan semampai. Pagi adalah salah satu situasi yang pemilik Napas Petir sukai. Karena dari situ, ia bisa mendengar jelas berbagai suara dari bermacam-macam sudut dan ia dapat membuat kondisi tersebut sebagai sebuah pelatihan khusus. Terkesan sederhana dan terlalu mudah, namun ia ingin menjadi seorang manusia sekaligus pillar yang bisa memanfaatkan segala keadaan. Agatsuma Zenitsu sudah melalui hidup keras dan mematikan, oleh sebab itu ia tidak mau mengulang masa lalu tanpa suatu usaha. Sekarang dia adalah salah satu contoh dari para pemburu iblis amatiran, ia ingin menujukkan bahwa dirinya tidak lagi tertinggal seperti sebelumnya.

Helai kuning emas begitu terang, bercahaya, cantik, elegan, dan istimewa. Warna kuning seperti petir yang menyambar, namun berkilau ketika terkena suatu fenomena alam yang memabukkan. Bagi sebagaian orang, Agatsuma Zenitsu adalah sebuah maha karya terbesar yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kehebatan, kesetiaan, sikap teladan, kebaikan, dan kemegahan yang dia punya.

Matahari terbit dan Agatsuma Zenitsu adalah dua fragmen kata yang sangat cocok apabila digabungkan.

Mungkin, Zenitsu tidak bisa melupakan kebodohan serta ketololannya di masa lalu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia memiliki pengalaman tidak mengenakkan jika diingat-ingat kembali. Terlahir tanpa orang tua, ditipu oleh para wanita, pertemuan awal, pelatihan bersama kakek, mengenal definisi dari sebuah iblis, menjadi salah satu penerus dari Pernapasan Petir, memburu iblis sampai ia hampir mati, bertemu Kaigaku dan membunuh pemuda itu dengan tangannya sendiri—adalah salah satu peristiwa yang membuat dirinya tahu akan sebuah kehidupan yang pahit.

Hanya saja sejak bertemu seorang pemburu iblis dengan tujuannya yang mulia, hati dari pemilik Napas Petir pun perlahan mulai tergerak.

Hidup Zenitsu menjadi lebih bergejolak—naik, turun, seimbang, jatuh hingga ke titik terendah, berwarna, kecut, manis, dan bahagia. Zenitsu merasa ia lebih menikmati apa itu kehidupan karena Kamado Tanjirou berhasil membuatnya berubah seiring dengan waktu mereka untuk tumbuh dan berkembang.

Masa lalu yang dipenuhi oleh kegelapan mendadak telah hilang akibat senyum kebaikan seperti matahari yang bersinar.

Hingga di sanalah ia berpijak—berada di tingkat tertinggi yang disebut sebagai pillar.

Kedua mata masih tertuju pada sinar mentari yang mulai bergerak ke atas, bersiap menunjukkan eksistensi besar yang ditunggu banyak orang.

Zenitsu tidak tahu bahwa salah satu susunan tata surya bisa membuatnya tenang, aman, dan tentram. Tidak ada yang mampu menandingi sensasi ini ketika dirimu terduduk bersama suatu keindahan dan membiarkan seluruh bagian tubuhmu dihangatkan begitu benar, absolut, dan mutlak. Itulah dia, matahari—datang, bersinar, dan pergi; terkesan sederhana, namun hal tersebut telah menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang sangat bermanfaat bagi mereka, para manusia.

Zenitsu pun terus-menerus dalam keadaan yang sama—menutup mata, membiarkan rambut panjangnya bergerak akibat angin musim semi serta menikmati hangatnya dunia saat pemimpin dari tata surya terus bergerak dari arah timur di depan sana; tidak menyadari adanya mata lain yang sedang mengawasi dengan begitu perhatian—pandangan penuh cinta, rasa haus akan kerinduan, dan mengagumi sebuah salah satu ciptaan sempurna.

Lima menit yang lalu, Kamado Tanjirou telah diputuskan untuk membuka mata; terbangun dari sebuah mimpi panjang.

Kamado Tanjirou masih dalam keadaan tertidur, telungkup, kepala menoleh ke kiri—memperhatikan punggung Zenitsu yang tegap sembari menikmati matahari terbit. Tanpa sadar kedua pipi merona tipis, ia begitu bahagia saat melihat pemuda bermata emas masih ada di dalam jangkauannya. Dari tatapannya saja kita semua tahu bahwa Tanjirou seperti bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta. Terpesona adalah kata yang cocok jika melihat keadaannya sekarang.

Tanjirou pun terbangun—tanpa suara. Ia tahu bahwa kelebihan Zenitsu adalah adanya indera pendengar yang tajam seperti seekor serigala. Diam sebisa mungkin, ia pun merangkak dengan selimut tipis masih membungkus bagian bawahnya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, ia memeluk Zenitsu pelan—memaksa pemuda itu mengetahui keberadaannya.

Tubuh Zenitsu menegang ketika melihat kedua tangan besar kembali memeluknya dari belakang.

Kecupan di leher kembali dirasakan. Zenitsu melenguh saat lidah Tanjirou mulai bermain dan menciptakan tanda baru beralas cinta.

"…cukup, Tanjirou," Zenitsu berbisik, ia mencoba melepaskan kedua pelukan Tanjirou. "Ini sudah pagi … j-jangan coba-coba—ah."

Tanjirou tidak peduli. Ia suka ketika merasa tubuh Zenitsu yang gemetar di pelukannya, dirinya merasa sangat gemas. Sedangkan Zenitsu mulai merasa sedikit kesal, urat tanda marah sudah muncul perlahan di jidat sisi kanan.

"B-Bodoh! Kubilang sudah cukup—astaga, t-tanganmu!"

Kenapa Tanjirou suka sekali menggodanya? Tidak cukup kah kegiatan mereka tadi malam?

_Terkutuklah otak mesum yang selalu dilindungi oleh senyum kebaikan!_

Zenitsu pun diam saja, dia hanya menggigit bibir ketika Tanjirou mulai melancarkan aksi—hanya saja lebih lembut dan teratur. Lidah itu bergerak, menggigit, dan menciumi telinga menuju leher milik Pillar Petir, sedangkan tangan kasar dari pengguna Napas Matahari pun mulai menyusup masuk dibalik jubah tidur yang tipis.

"Tanjirou, s-sudah … hentikan—uh, ha—"

Yang dimaksud akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti, memberi kecupan di tanda leher milik Zenitsu sebagai aksi terakhir. Pemuda berambut merah kehitaman masih memeluk begitu posesif dengan kedua tangan di perut rata milik Pillar Petir. Dia tersenyum menenangkan, menggesek pipinya di pipi Zenitsu seperti anak anjing pada ibunya.

"Kau tidak membangunkanku." Mata terbuka setengah, rambut ikal yang acak-acakan, serta suara serak akhirnya terdengar di udara, sedikit kesal. "…kenapa Zenitsu diam sendiri di sini? Tidak dingin?"

Zenitsu menghela napas, bersyukur akhirnya mereka tidak di tahap yang lebih berbahaya. "T-Tidak … aku hanya merasa pagi ini udaranya enak sekali."

"Lebih enak dari tadi malam?"

"…kumohon jangan dibahas."

Tanjirou terkekeh pelan. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Zenitsu seperti pemuda itu akan terlepas apabila ia merenggangkannya sedikit saja. Padahal kejadian tersebut tidak akan pernah ada—sebuah kecemasan yang sama sekali tidak memiliki dasar.

"Tidak bisakah kita tidur lagi? Aku ingin mengingatkan kalau waktu masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi…" Tanjirou berbisik, melirik Zenitsu. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Tidak ingin kembali?"

Zenitsu menghela napas, ia tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi. Hari ini Oyakata-sama memintaku menemani Murata-san ke Taito. Ada iblis pemakan anak kecil di sana—"

"Kau bisa pergi bersamaku." Tanjirou menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahu Zenitsu. "Aku tidak mau kau pergi secepat itu."

"Eh? Tanjirou 'kan baru saja pulang … pikirkan kesehatanmu." Zenitsu hanya bisa melirik maklum ketika Tanjirou mulai bersikap manja—terus memeluk, mengeluh pelan, menciptakan suara erangan kesal, dan bergoyang-goyang tanda kekesalan sesaat. "Aku akan kembali dua hari lagi, jadi jangan bertingkah seperti ini."

Tanjirou tidak menjawab, ia sibuk menatap Zenitsu dari samping dengan matanya yang lebar. Tampan dan sangat menggemaskan. Pemuda berambut kuning terhenyak, tanpa sadar pipinya sudah merona merah. Tanjirou yang melihat semua lagi-lagi dikuasai tawa, ia mengecup bibir Zenitsu yang terbuka.

"Zenitsu sangat lucu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu?"

Zenitsu terkejut. Kadang ia sedikit bingung jika Tanjirou sudah bersikap frontal seperti itu. Terlalu jujur, bersikap lurus, dan menyerang langsung menuju ulu. Zenitsu pun melenguh, ia mengalihkan pandangan karena beberapa maksud. "J-Jangan mengatakannya dengan enteng begitu, Bodoh."

Pillar Matahari pun semakin mengeratkan pelukan ketika Zenitsu memutuskan untuk bersandar padanya. Dia tersenyum hangat—penuh dengan cinta serta rasa kasih sayang. Tanjirou adalah pemuda bijak dan baik hati, detak jantung miliknya mampu membuat Zenitsu nyaris menutup mata berniat menikmati.

Hari ini di depan matahari terbit, keduanya berada di teras kamar dan bermesraan seperti pasangan labil—mengobrol bersama, tertawa pelan, dan saling _cuddling_ menggunakan gerakan intim. Terkadang bisa terdengar jeritan Zenitsu karena kemesuman Tanjirou yang tiada batas, atau kekehan Tanjirou yang menandakan betapa ia begitu mencintai Zenitsu dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Pagi yang tenang, pagi yang indah.

.

.

_"I opened two gifts this morning; the sun which raising and you who were sleep next to me."  
_— stillewolfie, truly madly deeply.

.

.

**_ended_**

.

.

**A/N**: saya tahu ini masih hari kelima. tapi karena saya punya kesibukan besok, saya tidak yakin bisa apdet tepat waktu. tolong jangan dipermasalahkan ya. mari cerahkan harimu dengan yang manis dan enak~! /apa

**mind to review?**


End file.
